


it's been a long, long time

by missbip0lar



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbip0lar/pseuds/missbip0lar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It’s like magic the way they can pick up where they left off, even after Hydra’s poked around in Bucky’s head and some scientist called Erskine turned Stevie into the fucking beefcake he is now."</p>
<p>-or-</p>
<p>Steve gets Bucky alone after rescuing him from Zola's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been a long, long time

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. all mistakes are mine and mine alone. 
> 
> title comes from the harry james song by the same name.

“I thought you were dead.” It sounds more like a sob than a sentence, more accusatory than relieved, but Bucky can hear the weight of the words where they’re spoken against his skin. The rest of the unit is celebrating, glad to have their missing boys back where they belong, but Steve had dragged Bucky off the moment he was sure they wouldn’t be noticed and now they’re quickly divesting one another of their clothes in a desperate attempt to get closer, to feel what they’ve missed of one another. “Thought you were fucking _dead,_ Buck.”

“Can’t kill me that easy,” is all Bucky has the chance to say before Steve captures his mouth and damn near steals the breath straight from Bucky’s lungs.

They’ve done this before but _God_ that was ages ago, when Bucky had to be gentle and careful with Steve’s small frame, when they had to make sure Steve’s inhaler was _right there_ on the bedside table should he need it, when they’d been forced to stop halfway through - more often than not - so Steve could use that inhaler and catch his breath. But, _oh,_ it’s different now. Steve’s not that scrawny, asthmatic little punk anymore; he’s taller than Bucky now, and stronger, and he’s not afraid to just _take_ what he wants - not that he ever was in the first place, but for some reason now it’s just… _more._

And once Bucky’s hands get beneath that stupid (yet infuriatingly sexy) star-spangled costume, his fingers meet solid, unyielding muscle and nipples hardened nearly to diamonds and Steve throws his head back and just fucking _keens._ Bucky can’t decide if the noises his best friend makes sound more like he’s dying or coming home. It should be illegal for a person to sound like that before he’s even been touched below the waist. It’s like magic the way they can pick up where they left off, even after Hydra’s poked around in Bucky’s head and some scientist called Erskine turned Stevie into the fucking beefcake he is now. 

Steve’s guiding Bucky onto the ground just outside camp, and Bucky’s spreading his legs so Steve can settle himself between them, and Steve’s hands are undoing Bucky pants and it doesn’t even fucking _matter_ that they can hear the rest of the guys laughing and carrying on, that they could be caught any fucking second. It doesn’t matter because _this,_ this frenzied need to to be skin-to-skin, cock-to-cock, it’s all that matters to either of them; because Steve thought Bucky was _dead,_ and Bucky was sure he’d never see Steve again and now they’re _here._ They’re together again, _finally,_ and Steve’s enormous hand is wrapping itself around Bucky’s dick and Bucky suddenly can’t breathe. He’s so close to coming already and they haven’t even really started. He wants to get his hands on Steve, too, wants to know what the serum did to his cock, wants to reacquaint himself with the weight of Steve in his hand but before he gets the chance Steve’s dragging his mouth down Bucky’s torso and hips, before swallowing him down to the hilt, easy as you like. 

Bucky wants to watch, _Jesus_ does he wanna watch, but the way blue blue eyes are burning right through him, Bucky’s sure he’d embarrass himself if he kept that eye contact going for much longer. His hands move on instinct, though; one is clutching at soft blond hair while the other cups Steve’s cheek. He can feel the outline of himself when Steve sucks, and the way Steve’s tongue probes at the slit of him feels like Nirvana, feels like nothing Bucky’s had the pleasure of experiencing in _months_ and it’s almost more than he can take.

Bucky arches, his breath going staccato as he teeters on the razor-edge of release, and that’s when Steve pulls off of him and locks his thumb and finger in a ring around the base of Bucky’s cock to postpone the inevitable. Bucky lets loose a tortured whine that means _that’s not fucking fair_ , and the lazy grin on Steve’s face tells him the bastard is enjoying this. Once he seems to be sure Bucky’s calmed down enough Steve releases him from that tight grip and hoists Bucky’s thighs up to where they’re practically against his chest. Steve licks just the tip of his middle finger and presses it against Bucky’s hole, testing the give of his muscles and watching, enraptured, as Bucky opens up for him. Bucky can see the thick outline of Steve’s cock straining against his pants, and just _that_ is enough to have Bucky leaking against his belly in anticipation. 

“Do it,” Bucky hears himself grit out as he presses back against that probing finger. “Get in me.”

“I can’t,” Steve breathes in return. He's right and Bucky knows it; a bottle of slick is a hot commodity right now, and asking Dugan or Hodge or Colonel Phillips, or any of the guys, to spot him just before he disappears with Captain fucking America would be their undoing. 

"Then do _something,_ dammit," Bucky bites out, because it's not enough. Steve's finger pumping slowly into him isn't going to get him off and Steve's not even out of his fucking pants yet, while Bucky is overheated and sweating and shaking and leaking, wet and sticky and _glorious,_ beneath his friend.

So Steve sits back on his haunches, pushing his pants down around his thighs, and the sight of him has Bucky salivating. Steve’s cock hangs thick and heavy between muscular thighs, the vein along its shaft pulsing blood to the purpled, shiny head and Bucky wants to touch, wants to taste, wants to open himself up for it. But instead Steve covers Bucky’s body with his own, pressing their erections together and rutting like his life depends on it.

It feels like fire, like Bucky is burning, melting beneath his skin and his brain has stopped working in the wake of Steve atop him. Nothing has ever felt like this; no dame has ever made him feel this way, no other man - blond haired and blue eyed though they may have been - has ever taken Bucky apart the way Steve is now. Bucky crashes their lips together - he has to, or else he'll scream or cry or moan, shout his exaltation and give them both away. There is no finesse to their kiss: it's a wet, sloppy, painful thing and Bucky thinks he can taste blood but it doesn't matter. _Nothing_ matters.

Steve keeps thrusting against him, their dicks sliding together in the slick mess of precome that's pooling on Bucky's abdomen. And Steve, _God,_ he leaks like a motherfucker. Leaks so fucking much it feels like he's already come. Who knows, maybe he has. But he's still hard as steel in the juncture of Bucky's hip and Bucky sends a silent thank you to poor dead Erskine for the serum that took his best friend's refractory period and decided it wasn't needed anymore. 

Bucky wedges a hand between them, gets them both in a tight grip, and on the next inward thrust, Steve drops his head to Bucky's shoulder and groans. He slows his hips, taking care to slide his cock against Bucky's just where Bucky needs him to. The frenzy between them has simmered, their mouths meeting again for a gentle kiss. Steve's tongue works past Bucky’s lips, coaxes his breath from his lungs, and his hands press into Bucky's skin.

They move together, they don’t say a word, and when Steve snaps his hips _just right_ and fucking _whimpers_ into Bucky’s ear, it's all Bucky can take. He shudders as he empties himself, spilling across his hand and over his groin, his vision whiting out as he loses himself in his oblivion. And Steve watches him; Bucky can feel those eyes taking in every part of him, even though he can't see through the haze of post-orgasmic bliss. 

He is pliant in the aftermath, baring his neck for Steve to kiss and nuzzle and bite as he ruts himself toward completion. He swipes some of Bucky’s come into his hand and takes hold of himself, stripping his cock with a speed that Bucky would metaphorically call superhuman if it weren't completely true. 

Steve’s orgasm is like an explosion, punching out of him in hot hot strings of white. He groans through it, loud enough that there's no fucking way they won't be discovered, and Bucky doesn’t give a shit. Steve kisses him afterward, slow and deep and full of the passion they've not shared together in over a year. When he releases Bucky's lips he cards his hand through Bucky's hair, rests their foreheads together while they breathe one another's breaths. 

"I thought you were dead," Steve says again, and his voice now is pained and relieved and exhausted all at once.

"I told you, punk," Bucky replies quietly. "They can't kill me that easily. Not when I know I gotta get back to Brooklyn so you don't go startin' fights you can't finish." He pauses here to huff out an ironic laugh because he doesn't want to say it, knows it'll come out bitter and maybe a little resentful. "But you don't need me to protect you anymore, huh, Stevie?"

And Steve doesn't even bat an eye, simply says, "I always need you, Buck. Till the end of the line," like it's not the sappiest goddamn thing he's ever said, like he knows it's exactly what Bucky needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me about stevebucky and sebastian stan's absolute perfection on tumblr: silkenreins.co.vu


End file.
